


Ho Ho Ho

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Series: Ho Ho Ho [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Elves, Humans, Hurt, If You Squint - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Minor Mention of Harry/ Louis, Pain, santa, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I never had to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho Ho

**Author's Note:**

> Fell in love with this (after I got past the pain I endured writing it) please don't kill me?

Liam sat patiently in the seat of Santa’s sleigh while he waited for the jolly man. Louis had bounced into the Claus’ office cheerily that morning and pleaded for a ride to his lover’s house, claiming that he was going to propose that very same day, then apologizing for not being able to do his job this Christmas. St. Nick had happily obliged to provide Louis with transportation and began looking through the Christmas wish lists again. Liam felt his stomach twist as remembered his own wish.

For someone to love him; even with his scars.

Though he had written his wish and ‘sent’ it anonymously, he knew Santa would know it was from him. He also knew his wish was the reason Santa had chosen Liam to fill in for Louis that Christmas.

The heavy thud of the big man's boots cut Liam out of his thoughts as Santa approached. Liam blushed as Santa chuckled, curiosity burning through the embarrassment quickly until Liam couldn’t help but ask his question.

As Santa began to soar through the air, Liam blurted out unsteadily,”Why did you pick me? I know it’s because of my wish but, I mean, what’s gonna happen… Tonight?” Santa chuckled and turned the sleigh down and a bit to the left before saying,”Be calm, Liam, you’ll know soon enough.”

Liam’s jaw dropped and he felt helpless as Santa hovered the first roof of the night, his arms crossing in a pout when Santa smiled at him before dropping the short four feet to roof, slipping inside as quiet as a mouse.

Liam waited patiently as Santa bent time over and over again, until a sum of fifteen minutes had passed, and North and South America had been covered. they were going to Europe next, then Asia, Africa, and any small islands before coming back around and finishing with Alaska. They went over Europe easily, Santa skipping over one house in particular. Liam realized why when, as he sat waiting over the neighbors house, a scream of “Louis!” was heard. It was obvious who that house belonged to.

They once again began flying, but this time Santa glanced at Liam with a sparkle in his eye. Liam knew he was going to find out what Santa had hidden in his hat soon.

For some reason, when they passed into Bradford, Santa announced it, yelling over the wind,”Welcome to Bradford!” Liam didn’t understand, so he simply remained silent. They were almost done with Bradford when Santa called on Liam for the first time.

Liam hurried into the house and peered at Santa questioningly. Santa stooped down to put a single box under the tree then stood once again and silently pointed towards a cracked open door down a hallway. Liam slowly began walking towards the door, his heart beating faster and faster until blood was pounding in his ears and he was standing right in front of the door.

Forgetting all about Santa, Liam’s breath caught as he peeked into the crack and saw the most beautiful man in the world.

Inside the room, on the bed, lay an Arabian looking boy. Dark, thick, eye lashes lay on the highest cheekbones Liam had ever seen on a man.  The best part was, this man not only pulled it off, he made it look mouth-watering. Speaking of mouths, this man’s lips were the epitome of sex and sin. A light brown color, the fullness of them exuded sensual images. The only problem was the fact that the perfectly shaped nose in the center of the mans face was sniffling, his cheeks were stained with tears, and he was occasionally hiccuping, which indicated that he had cried very hard before falling asleep.

A surge of anger hit Liam. Who could live with themselves after making such a beautiful man cry?

Liam started when Santa spoke, seemingly from right behind him,”Zayn Jawaad Malik is his name.”

Liam, reveling in the magical sound of the man’s name, only vaguely heard as Santa rushed out,”I’ll be back later, Merry Christmas, Liam.”

Liam turned abruptly, but only caught a whiff of Santa’s signature scent; candy canes, and the sound of the door creaking open. Liam had accidentally bumped it. As ‘Zayn Jawaad Malik’s eyes began to flutter open, a ‘ _Ho Ho Ho_ ’ was heard, and Liam’s heart practically stopped. Zayn’s eyes were the perfect shade of coconut brown, and the framing of his eyelashes just made his eyes look all the more erotic.

Both men stared at each other for a while before Liam pushed open the door a bit more and took slow steps over to the bed, kneeling down at the edge, bringing his face level to Zayn’s. The closeness betrayed the puffiness in Zayn’s beautiful eyes. He hoped whoever had made Zayn cry was in a ditch somewhere cold.

No matter how naughty that made him.

Zayn was the first to speak, asking a question Liam didn’t know how to answer,”What are you doing in my house?” Liam prayed Santa would forgive him, then answered,”My name is Liam, and I’m one of Santa’s elves.”

Zayn propped himself up on his elbow and whispered,”You don’t look like an elf…” It was true, his scars separated him from the other elves, but Liam knew it was the stereotype on elves that made Zayn say that.

Although some elves were born with a birth defect that made them short, most elves looked like normal people. No one had pointy ears, or permanently rosy cheeks. None of the elves had to wear red and white striped pants, or green, sharp collared button down shirts with a reindeer embroidered on the breast pocket, and especially not the curled and pointy toed shoes, but if you wanted to wear any of those things you could. Santa hats, one of which Liam was wearing at the moment, were usually worn all year long, but, again, it was your choice.

There was no judgement among the elves. Santa had chosen each and every one of them for the job, and he had also given them a better life. In order to not appreciate that, you had to be a scrooge.

Liam looked down at his attire; a blue jacket, a white Hanes T-Shirt, dark blue sweats, and green and white sneakers. Looking back up he met Zayn’s surprisingly calm gaze and reached up to scratch his head, accidentally displacing his Santa hat. As Liam started explaining the elves free will, Zayn’s eyes caught on something right next to the left side of Liam’s face. Liam soon realized what it was and moved to cover it, but Zayn gently grabbed Liam’s hand and, to Liam’s horror, read the words that were embedded into Liam’s temple, _‘Die Bitch_ ’ aloud.

Zayn dropped Liam’s hand and clenched his own into fists while sitting up in his bed. Liam sat back on his haunches and braced himself for the disgust,  but instead Zayn asked another question.

“Are there more?”

Liam nodded his head, keeping his burning face to the floor. There was a growl, and Liam involuntarily flinched. This caught Zayn’s attention, and he fought to control his temper before making his demand.

“Show me.”

Liam’s head shot up to search Zayn’s face, and he saw that it was a clear order. Standing up, Liam took a small breath and focused on the wall behind Zayn’s head while pulling off his jacket. His arms were clean of scars because his parents hadn’t wanted to get caught, but as Liam pulled off his T-Shirt, Zayn swore.

Slanted across Liam’s stomach area, a very defined stomach area, Zayn noted, were multiple jagged and ragged scars, obviously made with an uneven, maybe even broken knife. The tip of Liam’s right nipple seemed to have been cut off, and some letters Zayn couldn’t make out disappeared under the waistband of Liam’s sweats. As Liam turned around, Zayn had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at how much it must have hurt when the other man had undergone this _torture_.

All across Liam’s back there were what looked like whip and burn scars, though Zayn couldn’t help but appreciate Liam’s back muscles and wide shoulders. The sweats were shed, and Zayn felt his heart break. The whip and burn scars continued down the back of Liam’s legs after his tightie whities ended. Liam had a _very_ nice ass. Along with the whip and burn scars though, Liam also had a pockmark assortment of scars that Zayn had no doubt resulted from multiple stab wounds. On the back of Liam’s knees, there was a word each. The right knee read ‘ _Worthless_ ’, the left ‘ _Disgusting_ ’.

Liam turned slowly, shutting his eyes tightly and standing silent. The stab wounds continued on to the front of Liam’s legs, but there were added, longer scars that Zayn didn’t even want to know about. The words that had eluded Zayn were finally visible, but Zayn felt sick after reading them. ‘ _You Don’t Deserve To Live_ ’ was written along Liam’s narrow hipbone, starting right above Liam’s crotch and ending at the tip of Liam’s hip.

Zayn had no hesitation when asking, or rather ordering,”Drop the briefs.”

Liam bit his lip and placed his hands on the white material, pushing it down quickly to get it over with. Zayn pulled in a gasp and whispered brokenly,”Oh… Liam.”

Along Liam’s cock, words, vile words, were written, carved, into the sensitive skin. ‘ _Cunt_ _’, ‘_ _Whore_ ’, ‘ _Faggot_ ’, ‘ _Bitch_ ’, just a few of the words that had been imprinted on Liam’s most valuable body part.

“My dad also raped me…

More than once…

And on the night Santa saved me, my dad stabbed me…

In the ass…

Then he raped me again…

And again…

And again, until I just passed out on the couch…

I couldn’t take the pain.”

Zayn could only stare, horrified at the amount of pain Liam had endured, probably as a child, seeing as the scars didn’t look painful anymore. There was silence as Zayn composed himself before standing up. Liam, with his eyes still closed tightly, only heard springs before he was consumed by Zayn’s arms.

The realization that Zayn was naked hit Liam hard. With their packages pressed together, Liam lost all control of his mouth, words falling from his lips to form a sentence that gave away all of his misgivings.

“I asked Santa for someone who could love me _and_ my scars…”

Zayn stood still for a moment, then slightly pulled back from the hug and looked Liam in the eye while saying,”I think I can arrange that.”

Liam’s breath hitched as Zayn pulled him back to the bed, laying Liam on it before leaning down and catching Liam’s lips in his own. Easing himself onto the bed, Zayn lay parallel to Liam, one knee in between Liam’s legs, the other giving him balance as he reached for the lube in his nightstand. Doing a good job for an occupied person, Zayn managed to get some of the oily liquid on his hand and began running his fingers over Liam’s length.

Liam had immediately begun kissing back, and the pleasure of Zayn’s touch only added lust to Liam’s fire. Liam wrapped one leg around Zayn’s, and bent the other so that Zayn had access to anything. Zayn broke the kiss and, breathing hard, nipped his way down Liam’s throat, then moved his lips up to Liam’s temple. “ _Live because your perfect_.” Zayn said, then he kissed the words, replacing the bad memory with a good one.

Zayn did the exact same to the next scar,” _You deserve to live_.” This was punctuated with a kiss to each word, as if to smooth over the pain of the bite.

Liam felt tears begin leaking out of his eyes and let out a watery moan. Zayn gently tapped Liam’s scarred thigh, prompting Liam to roll over. Zayn let his fingers ghost over Liam’s wonderful ass then down to the back of Liam’s knees.

“ _Priceless_ ”

“ _Perfect_ ”

A trace of a finger along each letter, and Liam moaned. His senses were making even the hot breath on his calves feel like a sensual stroke. His body felt like it was suspended in air.

Just _falling_ and _falling_.

Zayn tapped again, and Liam dutifully rolled. Looking into Liam’s usually light brown, now dark and muddy, eyes, Zayn knew his own were almost black with desire. “ _Beautiful_ ”, Zayn said, circling his hand around Liam’s cock again. That word was punctuated with heat slowly enveloping Liam’s erection. Liam’s eyes held Zayn’s as he slid his mouth fully over Liam’s dick. A moan fell from Liam’s lips when Zayn hummed softly, the vibrations causing Liam’s hips to involuntarily thrust, even though Zayn had taken it all.

Threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair, Liam’s heated gaze followed Zayn’s lips from the base of his length to the tip, where Zayn Zayn licked. Zayn looked up at Liam and smiled mischievously before running tongue along each and every scar. Liam felt his heart grow at the look of desire on Zayn’s face.

Not disgust.

_Desire_.

That was when Liam knew he was in love, throwing his head back to hide the tears of despair at the truth; Zayn would probably never love him back. Through his tears, Liam moaned loudly as Zayn picked up his pace, moving his mouth quickly to bring pleasure to Liam.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Zayn became Liam’s undoing. His now entirely black eyes turned up towards Liam, and the words he was about to say died at his lips. In the throes of his orgasm, Liam was crying. Zayn hastily wiped at Liam’s tears, whispering fearfully,”Did I hurt you?”

Liam could only shake his head violently for a few seconds before letting out a shuddering breath and locking eyes with Zayn, cupping Zayn’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across it repeatedly. “Why did you cry yourself to sleep?” Liam asked, instead of explaining his own tears.

Zayn frowned at the subject change, but sighed and opened his mouth to explain. His phone rang first.

Liam was closer, so he picked up the phone and handed it too Zayn who looked at it, biting his lip before pressing answer. A muffled voice that sounded broken came from the phone, and Zayn put the device on speakerphone just in time for Liam to hear.

“-rry! I didn’t mean to hit you, but you _deserved_ it, Zayn!

You were flirting with my friends!

You’re  _mine_!

If you weren’t being such a whore I wouldn’t have had to beat your ass and teach you a lesson!..

Zayn?

Are you there?

Zayn, listen to me, it won’t happen aga-“

Zayn cut him off,”No, it won’t. You’re right.

I ended us, respect my boundaries and stop calling, leave me alone, don’t come up to me in public, I don’t wanna see your face.

Bye.”

A spluttering sound came from the phone, but Zayn ended the call before the asshole could gather himself enough to spout out more bullshit.

Liam searched Zayn’s face before grabbing the other man up in a hug. There was a half angry, half relieved expression on Zayn’s face, and Liam’s hug made the angry part disappear. Zayn hugged Liam back, burying his face into Liam’s neck. The smell of cinnamon wafted into Zayn’s nose and he gladly breathed it in, taking comfort in the closeness. It was then, while Liam was whispering,”You made me feel loved, now I’m gonna love you.” and Zayn wished Liam really did love him, that Zayn realized he had fallen for the elf.

Liam pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips, and began licking every dip and raise he found along the expanse of Zayn’s skin. Zayn’s collarbones were lavished with love bites, Liam carefully scraping his tongue over the already slightly swollen areas in a sensual caress. When he reached Zayn’s nipples, Liam encased the first one in his lips, rolling his tongue across it twice before biting it slightly and pulling on it with his teeth, letting it slip out of his mouth. Blowing cool air on the reactive nub, Liam felt in his element as Zayn moaned breathlessly, his hands clenching in the bed sheets.

Zayn felt Liam’s dick re-hardening as Zayn tried to find friction against Liam’s thigh, another moan falling from the lips of the Bradford lad, causing Liam’s own hips to rut. This time, moans fell from both men as they rubbed up a frenzy until Liam somehow found his wits and pulled his lower half away, breathing heavily/. Smiling drunkenly up at a pouting Zayn, Liam throatily whispered,”You took your time, so I will too.”

Resuming his kisses, licks, and bites, Liam trailed his fingers down a perfectly sculpted six pack, tracing every contour with the tip of his middle fingers, his other hand planted firmly on Zayn’s hip, the thumb brushing over the sensitive skin of Zayn’s inner thigh. Shudders wracked through Zayn’s body as Liam’s hot breath coasted over his erection, his dick, if possible, getting even harder at the mere though of the promising heat Liam’s mouth would bring. Just like that, with Liam’s mouth descending upon Zayn’s enlarged cock, Zayn caught Liam’s cheek, stopping the man, and grounding out,”I can feel loved inside you, too.”

Liam wasted no time in grabbing the discarded, half full bottle of lube, handing it to Zayn, watching with half opened eyes, love amplifying every shot of lust to make this supernova of need for memories of every moment Liam had left with Zayn. Zayn took the lube and began applying it with care, not wanting to blow before experiencing Liam’s ‘love’. When he felt sufficiently covered Zayn looked up only to be met with Liam’s magnificent ass wagging in his face. Chuckling gravelly, Zayn picked up the lube a third time, but Liam’s desperate voice stopped him

“No, I don’t wanna be prepped, I wanna remember how you feel in two days.” Zayn’s eyes glittered dangerously and Liam’s throat went dry with intense longing for what was to come. Pushing himself up, Zayn aligned himself at Liam’s entrance, whispering erotically,”Trust me, you’ll remember me for a week.”

White light flashed in Liam’s eyes as Zayn slammed himself in to the hilt, pulling out and slamming right back in before Liam had any time to adjust. His thrusts became faster and faster, when suddenly, he slowed drastically, basically stopping.

Liam, who was just beginning to get into it, whined slightly and wiggled his ass before realizing why Zayn had stopped.

Zayn had felt his scar.

Liam turned slightly, and went speechless at the look of wonder on Zayn’s face. Zayn focused on Liam’s eyes, and whispered,”Was that your scar?” Liam nodded, and Zayn couldn’t help but whisper,”It feels so good.”

Beginning to thrust again, Zayn reached around and lightly grabbed Liam’s erection, using the sticky pre-cum to lubricate it before changing his mind. Pulling out, Zayn quickly flipped Liam over and thrust back in, looking Liam in the face while thrusting even faster than before.

Hitting Liam’s prostate and the scar at the same time, Zayn moaned, dropping his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam let out a half scream as his prostate was hit three times in a row. Zayn inhaled the smell of what was now holly, though he didn’t care, and felt his stomach tighten, the signal that he was going to cum soon. Liam groaned softly as his orgasm drew closer, hoping Zayn would catch the hint, which he did. Speeding up, Zayn whispered straight into Liam’s ear,”You’re beautiful.” They came together, whiteness spurting onto Liam’s stomach, his scream covering Zayn’s cry as they stilled in time.

Liam’s arms went slack while Zayn lowered himself down next to Liam, their harsh breathing mixing together as they moved their hips closer, until the two were truly at peace; truly one. Mouth’s were tasted savoringly, the tartness of smoke, Zayn, clashing with fresh peppermint, Liam.

It was a tantalizing moment, when Zayn disconnected them, Liam biting his bruised, reddened lips at the feeling of Zayn’s seed leaking out of him. Watching Liam’s swollen lips press together, Zayn sighed quietly at Liam’s pure beauty.

Getting up, Zayn gingerly lifted a seemingly exhausted Liam, carrying him into the bathroom. Liam loosely hung on to Zayn, desperately praying Santa wouldn’t take this from him. The cold linoleum of the bathtub met his back as Zayn lay him in it, starting the faucet and turning it to slightly hot before climbing in with Liam, settling himself on the faucet end of the tub.

Pulling Liam to him, Zayn kissed his head and lightly rubbed to cum from inside Liam’s legs while saying,”I don’t see how guys find your scars a turn off, they’re fucking sexy on you, and that one scar… It’s amazing. _You’re_  amazing.”

Liam leaned back into Zayn with a content sigh, unnecessarily noting,”That sex was _**mind blowing**_ , I wish…”

‘ _I wish I never had to leave._ ’ thought Liam, his sentence trailing off. Zayn understood anyway, squeezing Liam slightly while whispering,”Me too.”

They lay there like that for who knows how long just enjoying the other’s presence, the silence going unnoticed when suddenly, there was a knock on Zayn’s door. Liam groaned as the comfort of Zayn’s arms left him. Zayn stood up carefully, wrapping a towel around his waist before holding out his hand to Liam who stuck his tongue out childishly while getting out of the bath on his own, not trusting himself to leave innocent contact at innocent. Covering his own nakedness with a bright pink towel, Liam scowled at Zayn, who had taken the only blue towel.

Grabbing Liam’s hand, the motion causing Liam’s heart to skip a beat or five, Zayn began pulling Liam to the door while explaining,”I have three sisters, so I have my separate towel in blue.” Liam was still recovering from the missed heart contractions, so all he could manage was a high pitched chuckle.

They arrived at the door, and Zayn reached for the knob just as ‘ _Ho Ho Ho_ ’ sounded through the apartment. Liam’s throat went dry as he clutched Zayn’s hand tighter, almost suggesting that they just never open the door, but Zayn grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open before Liam gather enough courage. Standing before them, in all his casual glory, was St. Nick. Liam swallowed his tears and released Zayn’s hand while saying,”I better go get dressed, be right back, Santa.”

Making his escape, Liam rushed back into Zayn’s room, not yet hobbling from the rough sex, though he would be later. Santa watched Zayn’s face fall while he watched Liam’s towel clad ass shuffle hurriedly away, and smiled.

“Do you love him?”

Zayn’s wounded eyes snapped back to Santa and he carefully regarded the man. Santa was quite sexy. Levi jeans clung to a delicious ass, an Aeropostale hoodie hinting at good muscle guild. Santa’s face was not, in face, covered with a white beard, wrinkled, or sagging, but instead sported stubble along an angular jawline, pale pink lips turning up in a smirk as he leaned against the door frame, stuffing his hands in his pockets while the (much _much_ ) younger man checked him out . Zayn moved his analytic gaze up to the subtly noted cheekbones and eyes. A ‘ _Fuck_ ’ was exhaled as Zayn stared, amazed. Santa’s eyes were a startling shade of ice blue.

Fitting.

Liam was sexier.

“Done?”

Zayn felt his cheeks light up while he nodded.

“Do you love Liam?”

Zayn’s cheeks burned even more as he answered,”Yes.”

Santa smiled, took his hands out of his pockets, and changed Zayn’s world forever.

Liam furiously wiped at his tears, telling himself it was going to happen sometime. He would’ve had to leave anyway. When he finished putting on his clothes, Liam braced himself, putting on a strong front before walking out of the room.

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he felt a change in atmosphere, and was baffled. Zayn was sitting on the sofa, facing Santa with his hand held up, as if reciting the boy scouts code of honor. Santa was reciting off words that Liam vaguely recalled saying himself.

The Elves Oath.

Hope exploded in Liam’s chest as Zayn said the first of three lines.

“When I take the elves oath, I understand that I must leave my life and start anew. I must put any skills I have to use by making children smile.”

A smile made its way onto Liam’s own face face as he imagined Zayn with children.

“When I take upon the elves oath, I understand that no good byes will be said. I must dedicate my life to helping others.”

A feeling of cheer, and the smell of eggnog were heavy, signifying the amount of power in the room.

“When I take upon the elves oath, I understand that my allegiance lies with those I love. I must mature and grow into who I am with the ones around me.”

Liam was beginning to wonder why Zayn was even taking the oath when Santa turned to Liam.

“Do you love Zayn?”

Swallowing his fear of rejection, Liam spoke up and answered,”Yes, I love him.”

Santa nodded and said,”Both of you, repeat after me.

‘ _I shall love thou to no end,_ ’

Liam looked straight at Zayn, who gazed right back.

“I shall love thou to no end.”

‘ _I shall cherish thy body as if it were my own,_ ’

Standing up, Zayn took two steps towards Liam.

“I shall cherish thy body as if it were my own.”

‘ _I forever give you my heart and soul,_ ’

Liam shuffled towards Zayn three steps.

“I forever give you my heart and soul.”

‘ _I will pick you up if you fall down, and make you smile when you_ _frown_ ,’

Two more steps.

“I will pick you up if you fall down, and make you smile when you frown.”

‘ _I take you as my soul-mate, other half, and true love._ ’”

They grabbed each others hand, now a breath width apart, and spoke the binding words.

“I take you as my soul-mate, other half, and true love.”

“Kiss” Santa commanded, though the two were still eager to comply.

Their lips touched, their eyes closing just before Santa waved his hand, a soft smile on his face, encasing the couple in a golden haze. Rings circled around ring fingers as clothes disappeared, Santa’s signature ‘ _Ho Ho Ho_ ’ ringing in the air as he left the newly weds to their honeymoon.


End file.
